


Blaze x Reader

by Kitty_writes_fanfiction



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is a human, Smut, Werewolves just want love, reader is female, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_writes_fanfiction/pseuds/Kitty_writes_fanfiction
Summary: You are transferring to Phoenix Drop High the same year that Aphmau is leaving, and you've already heard a lot about her. Other than her, you don't really know anyone at the school, but that's about to change.





	1. First Day of School

I approached the front entrance of the school, staring up at the massive building ahead of me. I was slightly nervous, but I was already friends with Aphmau, a girl that lived near me, and Aphmau said that there were plenty of nice people at the school I could make friends with. I walked through the busy hallways, going over the instructions Aphmau had given me on how to find my class. I had Witchcraft class first, and I was very excited, because I'm pretty good at potions. I managed to make a very good werewolf potion, impressing the teacher, and getting an A for the day. Today was going pretty good, until a werewolf knocked me over in the hallway. I looked up to see bright red hair, mismatched eyes, and a tanned face with a scar across the nose, and then he got up. He apologized to me quickly, before going back to fighting with the werewolf that had thrown him into me. I frowned, I thought Aphmau said she was teaching the werewolves not to fight? I shook my head, picking my things back up and heading to my next class, Werewolf 101. I wasn't a werewolf, but I had requested the class so that I could learn more about werewolves. After all, they were my favorite subject, even if they were pretty violent sometimes. I walked into the classroom, choosing a seat at the back of the room. I looked up when I saw a flash of red, and saw the werewolf from earlier walking in, his nose bleeding and with a black eye, and he had a large gash on his arm. He sat in the seat next to me, wincing slightly, and I instantly grew concerned. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to look at me.

"Oh hey...you're that girl I bumped into earlier, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Forget about me, are you okay?"

He scoffed, before looking down. "I'll be alright, I just got into a fight with a couple of Ein's followers. Have you heard about him?"

I nodded, Aphmau had told me all about the boy that had gotten arrested a while back. "He still has followers here?"

The werewolf nodded. "There are werewolves here who liked the way he ran things, simply because he didn't care if we fought all the time. It was horrible."

I nodded, before reaching into my bag and taking out my first aid kit, which I always carried on me no matter what, just in case there was an emergency. I giggled when the werewolf raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shush, you can never be too prepared. Now come here so I can tend your wounds."

He shifted closer to me, letting me wipe the blood off his nose and clean the cut on his arm. When the cut was properly cleaned, I wrapped it with some bandages and brought out an ice pack from my lunch box, placing it on his black eye.

"There, that should do it!"

"Thanks...um..."

I smiled warmly at him. "(Y/N)"

"Thanks (Y/N)."

He held out his hand to me, introducing himself as Blaze. I shook his hand, before turning to put my things back in my bag. Blaze held the ice pack to his eye, and after a few minutes, the swelling went down. I breezed through the rest of class, proud of myself for how much I already knew about werewolves. The teacher seemed impressed as well, after I explained that I wasn't a werewolf. When lunch came around, and I was looking for a place to sit, I was suddenly lifted into the air, being carried on someone's shoulder towards a table full of werewolves. I protested, until I recognized the fluffy black tail as Blaze's. Blaze deposited me on the bench next to a female werewolf with blue hair, who introduced herself as Dottie. I introduced myself, and the werewolf with brown hair introduced himself as Rylan, and the one with green hair introduced himself as Daniel, the alpha male. Blaze handed me back my ice pack from his pocket, before explaining that I had helped him in class earlier. He was beaming like a puppy, and it was so cute that I just couldn't resist ruffling his hair. But instead of getting mad at me, he just leaned into the touch, saying I had soft hands. I smiled, scratching behind his ears, and he melted, only sitting up again when Daniel complained. I giggled and reached out to pet Daniel too, smiling when he wagged his tail excitedly. I could definitely get used to this.


	2. Making Friends (Or not)

It was a week after I'd transferred to Phoenix Drop High, and things were great. I'd befriended almost all of the werewolves (except for the ones who supported Ein) as well as some of Aphmau's other friends. But I was a lot closer to the werewolves. They came to me for lots of things, from small things like comfort in the form of head scratches, help with dressing wounds after bad fights or being thrown out of windows, and even free weenies and frisbees, which I always carried lots of for that specific reason. I was extremely happy, and I was on my way to my last class when I heard my name being called.

"(Y/N)!"

I turned around, and saw Rylan and Dottie running towards me, looking like they were on the verge of tears.

"Rylan? Dottie? What's wrong, is everything okay? Where's Daniel and Blaze?"

Dottie sobbed, and Rylan started talking a mile a minute.

"DanielandBlazegotintoafightwithsomeofEin'sbuddiesandthey'rereallyhurtandtheyneedhelpandthefight'sstillnotoverand-"

I raised my hands in a time-out gesture. "Okay, I only got bits and pieces of that, so I need you to slow down, okay?"

Rylan nodded, taking a deep breath. "Daniel and Blaze are in trouble!"

My heart plummeted, and a dark look crossed my face.

"Rylan, take me to them  _now_."

Rylan nodded, before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the hallways, until we reached a huge fight going on in the middle of the cafeteria. Blaze and Daniel were surrounded by a group of werewolves that I recognized as Ein's friends, and they were badly hurt. Blaze had gashes all over his body, and while he was clearly trying to protect Daniel, since he was weaker, Daniel had still gotten hit, and was on the floor, unconscious. My vision went red as rage overtook me, and I grabbed a nearby chair, throwing it at the nearest werewolf with all my might (Which was a lot considering I'd transferred from a military school, even if no one knew that yet). The werewolf went down, and I screamed, charging at one that was currently trying to rip a hole open in Blaze's chest. I grabbed him by the tail, hurling him across the cafeteria and out the window. I turned to the last two, and when they tried to run, I grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts, lifting them up and knocking their heads together. After I was done, I went over to Daniel to check him for any serious injuries, and saw that he had just gotten knocked out, but Blaze...Blaze was another story entirely. I grabbed my first-aid kit, taking care of the smaller injuries before I tackled the bigger ones. The gashes on his leg and chest were the most concerning, as they were the largest, but thankfully, they weren't very deep. I cleaned them and wrapped them up, using a piece of Blaze's shirt as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding on his leg. I had to take Blaze's shirt off to wrap the wound on his chest, but I could admire his abs later. I helped him up, and when he immediately yelped in pain after taking a step, I stopped and pulled him onto my back, and I carried him to the nurse's office. I noticed belatedly that Dottie had her phone out, and had probably filmed the entire thing, but I didn't care. I placed Blaze on the nurse's bed while she looked over him, and she complimented me on how well I had dressed his wounds, but I didn't say anything. Words could not describe how pissed I was, and I couldn't understand why Blaze was looking at me like that! It was almost like...awe? Either way, I was still struggling to calm down. Suddenly, Blaze did something that completely shocked me.  _He kissed me._


	3. Rumors

By the next morning, just about everybody in the school had either heard about the fight, or seen the video Dottie posted of it. People were whispering in the hallways, and to be honest, it was really getting on my nerves. I silently handed a frisbee to a werewolf who was fighting another werewolf over one, not bothering to reply to his thanks. I felt bad for ignoring everyone, but I was still so pissed. Blaze wasn't at school today, he was at home recovering from his injuries, and it was up to me to protect Daniel today. Dottie and Rylan weren't here either, because they were with Blaze, making sure he was okay. I walked to Werewolf 101, Daniel close behind me, and the whispering started again. I may not have been a werewolf, but I wasn't deaf. I caught most of it, and it was things like:

"There she is! She's just a human, but she took Balto and them out so easily!"

"Is she even human? She could be a werewolf pretending to be human, you know."

"No, she's definitely human, but she's really strong! Did you see the way she threw Balto out the window! So cool!"

"You mean so scary! She's just like Alpha Aaron! She might even be the new Alpha when Alpha Aphmau leaves!"

I grimaced at that. That was  _not_ what I was expecting. I sighed, pulling out my textbook and focusing on my work. This was going to be  _such_ a long day.

~~~

Lunch time came, and I had to drag two werewolves off of Daniel, tossing them into a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Daniel thanked me, and I gave him my lunch, since the werewolves had ruined his. I ate some fruit in silence, contemplating a project I'd been assigned in Potions class this morning. We were each supposed to make a combination potion, or in other words, a potion that had two different effects. I was thinking of making a mix between a werewolf potion and a growing potion, but I wondered if it would work. I mean, how cool would it be to turn into a giant werewolf? Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see two werewolves I'd met before. They weren't followers of Ein, but they were  _major_ gossipers.

"Um...(Y/N)?"

"Yes? Is something wrong, you two?"

"Well...we heard some rumors...they're pretty awful..."

I frowned. What could possibly-

"Everyone is saying that you're a werewolf, but your parents were abusive and cut your ears and tail, so that's why you're pretending to be a human."

I was shocked. How had they come to  _that_ conclusion?!?! My face went red with anger, and I clenched my fists.

"Well, you can tell everyone that that's not true! I am a human, I just happen to be really interested in Werewolves and their culture! My parents would never do something like that! I'll have you know, my mother runs a daycare for werewolves, and my father works as an attorney for werewolves that have been wrongly accused! How dare they accuse my parents of something like that!" I stomped off, heading to the gym to let off some steam. Daniel ran after me, wanting to make sure I was okay, and I let him. No sense in him getting hurt because I got pissed and ran off. He even worked out with me a little bit, but he wasn't as strong as me. I cooled down, and I ignored the looks I got from werewolves for the rest of the day until I went home, and I told my parents what happened. They comforted me, but it still bothered me. But Blaze was coming back to school tomorrow, and I had my Potions project to work on, so that was good. I got to work on my potion, testing it on myself to check my progress.


	4. Potion Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Things get a little heated in this chapter, but no real smut yet! (Also, Blaze is best fluffy boi and anyone who says otherwise can fite me!)

I woke up the next day, dead tired. I'd been up almost all night working on my potion, and I still hadn't gotten it quite right. Instead of turning me into a giant werewolf, it only turned me into a werewolf with only specific parts of my body enlarged. Namely, my hips, thighs, butt, and chest. Talk about embarrassing! I'd managed to make a reversal potion, but after I'd made one reversal potion and reversed the effects, I realized I'd run out of one ingredient I needed to make it again. So now, all I had to show for all my hard work was a potion that didn't work the way it was supposed to, and no way to reverse it. I sighed, I would have to get more ingredients after school today. I packed my bag and ran to the school, and I met up with Dottie, Rylan, and Daniel at the front entrance. Blaze showed up not long after, and we all went inside to wait for the bell to ring. Blaze assured me he was fine, his wounds were healing well, and we talked about the fight, even though I insisted it was no big deal, I was just pissed because they hurt Blaze and Daniel. I saw Dottie giving me a weird look, but I ignored it for now. The bell rang, and I ran to Potions class, determined to ask the teacher for help so I could get the potion right. No luck. She said she was impressed that I even managed to get it to work that much, but since she'd never combined those two particular potions before, she couldn't help me. Class ended, and I was still pouting when I got to Werewolf 101, much to Blaze's concern.

"(Y/N)? You alright? You look kinda sad."

"Oh, I'm fine, Blaze. I was just really hoping I could get this potion right for my Potions project, but even the teacher can't help me figure it out. It's supposed to be a combination of a werewolf potion and a growing potion, but the growing part isn't quite working." I pulled the potion out of my bag, and I handed it to Blaze so he could look at it.

"Oh, cool! Have you tried it out yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but like I said, it doesn't work the way I wanted it to..."

Blaze still looked excited. "Oooh, what color is your tail when you use a werewolf potion?"

I thought for a minute. "You know, now that I think about it, it's almost the same color as your hair, Blaze."

His eyes lit up. "That's so cool! I wonder-"

Blaze yelled in surprise as someone bumped into him, the potion flying out of his hands and onto my lap, shattering. I shrieked, and made a run for it, ignoring the teacher yelling at me to stop. I ran to the bathroom, running into the nearest stall and slamming the door behind me. I groaned, the potion was already working, and my clothes were getting way too tight. I shrieked again when the buttons on my shirt started popping, and soon, my shirt popped open entirely. I was just glad that my skirt hadn't ripped, thank god for elastic waistbands. It was a little short now, but that was okay, as long as I didn't bend over. And I'll admit, I was proud of the fact that my ears and tail looked just like the real thing, but my shirt...what was I going to do about my shirt? I heard Dottie yelling my name, and I called out, letting her know where I was. She ran into the bathroom, and I hesitantly opened the door to the bathroom stall.

"Oh my god...Now I see what you meant about the potion not working right..."

I nodded, biting my lip in worry. "Dottie, what am I going to do about my shirt?!"

She thought for a minute, before reaching out and ripping off the bottom half of my shirt.

"Hey!"

"Shush, (Y/N), I have an idea!"

I held still while Dottie brought together the two torn ends of my shirt, tying them together underneath my breasts. I gasped, Dottie was a genius! She'd turned my ruined top into a crop top that tied at the bottom. It still showed quite a bit more cleavage than I would have liked, but it would work for the day. And it also wasn't technically against the dress code, plenty of other girls did it. But still...

"Dottie, how am I supposed to go around all day like this? Don't you think people will ask questions about why I suddenly look like this?"

Dottie laughed. "You'll be fine! Besides, you look totally hot, so I don't think anyone will mind it all too much."

"Dottie!"

Dottie laughed, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to class. I protested the whole way, trying to get out of her grip and run back to the bathroom, but it was no use. I may be able to fight werewolves with no problem, but there was no stopping a determined female werewolf, especially not Dottie.

"Dottie! Stop! The potion! I can't just-"

"Too late!"

Dottie had reached the door to the classroom, and she kicked it open, dragging me inside and shoving me towards my seat. Dead. Fucking. Silence. I nervously sat down, cringing internally at the eyes that followed me all the way to the back of the room. Dottie giggled and took her seat, and it was like that one little giggle broke the trance that the class was in.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know, right! What the hell happened to (Y/N)?!"

"I heard her talking about a potion earlier, maybe it was that?"

"Maybe, but DAYUM."

The worst part was Blaze. He was gaping open-mouthed at me, and my face burned at having him of all people see me like this. And before you ask, yes, I have a crush on him, okay?! I fidgeted with the bottom of my skirt, suddenly much more aware of just how short it was now that my hips and legs had gotten thicker. I tried my best to focus on my work, but it was kinda hard with your crush and every other male in the class staring at me like that! When lunchtime came, several werewolves approached me all at once, and just when I thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing, Blaze came to my rescue. He grabbed me and pulled me behind him, growling at the werewolves and making them back off. I was  _extremely_ aware of his hand on my arm and his other hand on my waist, holding me away from the other guys. They left after a few moments, apparently deciding it wasn't worth it to piss off Blaze. My ears were flat against my head with embarrassment Blaze grabbed my hand and dragged me away to an empty hallway, and my face went red again.  _HIS HANDS WERE SO WARM AND ROUGH AND OMG OMG OMG-_ Blaze suddenly stopped, turning around to face me and letting go of my hand to rub the back of his neck. I frowned, why did he seem so...nervous?

"Blaze? Are you okay?"

"No! It makes me so angry when guys act like that, and that potion of yours is driving me nuts, and-"

Blaze stopped, taking a deep breath.

"I-I just...I really care about you, (Y/N), and I can't stand it when guys try to do stuff like that to you just because they think you're hot now because of a stupid potion, when you were already hot enough before!"

I gasped. Blaze thought I was hot? Even before the potion? Blaze paled, realizing what he said, and immediately started trying to backtrack, face red and sputtering. I merely smiled and hugged him, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him tight.

"(Y-Y/N)?"

I giggled. "You silly werewolf! I like you too!"

Blaze stiffened. "Y-You do?"

I nodded, and Blaze suddenly picked me up, spinning me around and hugging me to his chest. I was about to tell him to stop spinning me and put me down, when he suddenly stopped spinning and kissed me. I squeaked in surprise, and Blaze just grinned, taking the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I gasped, before tentatively reciprocating. And  _oh my god_ was Blaze an amazing kisser! I slowly wrapped my arms around Blaze's neck, and Blaze held my jaw with one hand, pressing closer and deepening the kiss. Where had he learned to kiss like that? I melted in his arms, pressing myself flush against Blaze and he groaned into my mouth. Blaze's other hand moved to grip my waist, and suddenly it was like it was 100 degrees in here. I pulled away for air, panting, and Blaze moved down to my neck, nibbling at the junction of my throat and collarbone. Just when things were really heating up though...

"(Y/N)! Blaze! Where'd you guys go?"

I gasped and pulled away, just in time to see Dottie round the corner, Rylan and Daniel behind her. Blaze groaned in annoyance at being interrupted, burying his head in my shoulder. Dottie snickered when she saw us, and Rylan and Daniel turned red and went back to the cafeteria. Oh god, Dottie was never going to let me live this down.


	5. Werewolves in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* SMUTTY TIME FOLKS

The next day at school, I walked to Potions class, feeling much better now that I'd successfully reversed the potion. I saw some werewolves on the way to class, but when I greeted them, they didn't seem to hear me. Their ears were flat against their heads, and they looked like they were grimacing in pain. They looked slightly flushed, as well, but I figured they were both just sick, so I left them alone. When I got to Werewolf 101, however, I knew something was up. Every single werewolf in the class looked the same way as the ones from before, including Blaze. I frowned, trying to figure out if this was a werewolf thing or not, but nothing came to mind. I sat down next to Blaze like usual, sending him concerned glances every now and then. If something was wrong with all the werewolves, I was going to have to think of a way to help them. Lunch came and went, and I still hadn't been able to get a straight answer from anybody. Even Dottie, Rylan, Blaze, and Daniel refused to tell me anything. I was going to have to do some research later, because I was beginning to get frustrated. I was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

~~~

The next day, a lot of the werewolves didn't come to school. Dottie and most of the females were still there, but almost all of the male werewolves were missing. I tried once again to get Dottie to tell me what was going on, but she still wouldn't talk to me. Whatever was wrong with the werewolves, it was really affecting them, because they wouldn't even accept food, and werewolves were  _alway_ _s_ hungry. I decided to visit Blaze after school to try and get him to tell me. Why wouldn't anyone tell me? I just wanted to help!

~~~

I rang Blaze's doorbell, and it took him a very long time for him to open the door. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he looked around before letting me in.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?!"

I glared at him. "Making sure you're okay, dummy! So you better tell me what's going on with you and all the other werewolves before I make you tell me!"

Blaze sighed. "Look, (Y/N), it's a werewolf thing, and I don't think you'd-"

I poked him in the chest, cutting him off.

"Don't you dare say I wouldn't understand. I know more about werewolves than just about every human and Meif'wa at that school, and I am not giving up until I get some answers so I can help!"

Blaze groaned, pulling at his hair as he dropped onto his couch.

"(Y/N), you can't help us with this, it's physically impossible!"

I sat down next to him, still somewhat angry.

"Don't say that! At least let me try to help you!"

Blaze stiffened, and groaned in pain.

"(Y/N), don't say things like that, you don't know what you're saying."

I frowned. "What do you mean I don't know-"

I froze, finally understanding. The pained expressions, the flushed skin, the strange behavior...it all made sense. The werewolves were in heat. I looked at the calendar. How could I have forgotten heat season? I turned back to Blaze. He was right, I couldn't help all of the werewolves...but I could still help him. I got up slowly, kneeling in front of Blaze and pulling his hands away from his hair. He looked up at me, confused, only to yelp in surprise when I kissed him forcefully. He whined, clearly trying to restrain himself, so I pulled away and held his face in my hands. I gave him the warmest smile I could, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"I think I figured it out, Blaze...and I still want to help you..."

Blaze's eyes widened, and he made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"(Y/N)...you..."

I giggled, and I playfully licked the shell of his human ear, sucking on his earlobe slightly.

"B-But (Y/N)...you could get pregnant..."

I shook my head. "I'm on the pill...my mom made me start using it when I entered high school."

Blaze's resolve broke, and just like that, I was in his arms, and he was running up the stairs. He tossed me on the bed and closed the door with his foot in one smooth motion, before scrambling onto the bed on top of me.

"(Y/N)...I'll ask you one last time, because I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself...are you sure?"

I nodded, and I pulled him in for one last passionate kiss before reaching for his clothes. But Blaze decided he didn't want to wait, and merely shredded his own clothes while I quickly removed mine.  As soon as my clothes were gone, Blaze was on me, leaving kisses and trails of hickeys everywhere. I could tell he was still trying to restrain himself, so I decided to help him a little.

"Blaze, stop holding back. I  _want_ you to be rough with me. I  _want_ you to claim me as yours in the most primal way possible.  _I want you to fuck me!_

Blaze stared at me in surprise, before he finally let go. He plunged a finger inside of me, and then quickly added another, scissoring me open as quickly as he could without hurting me. I was doing pretty well until he added another finger, curling them inside me to find my sweet spot. I gasped and arched my back, holding on to Blaze's arms for dear life. He smiled and pulled his fingers out of me, asking me one last time if I was ready, and chuckling when I nodded excitedly without hesitation. And with that, Blaze positioned himself at my entrance, rubbing the tip in my juices a few times to make it slick, before slowly pushing in. It hurt a little, but it wasn't too bad. Blaze waited for me to adjust, and when I nodded, he started with slow, deep thrusts that had me whining for more. Blaze grinned, before rocking his hips back and slamming into me. I bucked and moaned, and when Blaze slammed back into me a second time, he hit me directly on my sweet spot. I moaned his name, an intense wave of pleasure rolling over me. Blaze groaned when my walls clenched around him spasmodically, and he picked up the pace. Blaze went at a breakneck speed, leaving me a helpless, moaning mess underneath him. When I hit my peak, I clenched around Blaze particularly hard, and he groaned and roared, hitting his own climax not long after me. As I came down from my high, Blaze let himself fall on the mattress next to me, letting his member slip out of me. I made a small noise at the loss, but Blaze just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, trapping me in a prison I don't think I could ever bring myself to want to escape from.


	6. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze has a surprise for the reader!

Two years had passed since Blaze officially asked me to be his girlfriend, and Blaze was taking me on a date to celebrate our anniversary. He took me to the park where he first asked me to be his, and it was beautiful. The flowers were in full bloom, and there were happy couples everywhere. I turned around to point this out to Blaze, only to gasp when I saw him getting down on one knee. Blaze pulled a box from his pocket, holding it out and opening it to reveal a simple, yet beautiful ring.

"(Y/N), will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

"YES!!!!!!" I screamed my answer, jumping onto Blaze and knocking him over. People applauded all around us, but I ignored them in favor of kissing Blaze like my life depended on it. Blaze started laughing when he pulled away, calling me an 'excited puppy'. I giggled and nodded, letting Blaze slip the ring onto my finger. We got married a few weeks later, and everything was perfect.


End file.
